


See

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a voice in Sephiroth's head, but it's not Jenova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

There is someone in his head-- but not the voice that's been whispering vaguely to him, soft and cold and silibant. This one is warm, encompassing, tasting of rich earth and growing things. So strong and _real_ that it's like it's always been there, just waiting to be heard. Impossible to ignore.

And it says: _see_.

And he sees--

_Zack's legs are lying at an impossible angle; his arm is limp and dangling into open air. He's been thrown hard enough to crack the wall behind him, and his eyes are closed._

He sees--

_Cloud is on his knees, one hand clutching blood-soaked over his stomach. His face is twisted, and he gasps through the tears on his face. Slowly, he tilts to the floor and lies unmoving._

He sees--

_Two familiar faces, washed sickly green and distorted as if through glass. Fire, and red, and ice. Blue eyes gone flat and dead. And a long, cold darkness that swallows everything he has left._

He shakes his head, or tries. Tries to blink even though it doesn't seem to make a difference.

_See_.

And he gasps as it all vanishes like so many dreams. He snatches his hand back from the shelf, letting the hidden passageway snap shut again. Looks around into the corners of the dusty old room as if he could find the images hiding there.

Eventually, he draws in a deep, unsteady breath. The cold voice whispers to him again, but he flinches from it. Glancing around one last time, he turns and walks away.


End file.
